Safe Haven
by k u r r o p o i
Summary: .one-shot, ShikaHina.She was what he needed to get away from it all, she was what he wanted……………………she was his safe haven.


**HA HA! SO! You wondering abut this one-shot AY?! Well, to all those who DIDN'T expect it, this is a SHIKAHINA! But, you should know this by now! Anyway, this is a one shot, I am NOT going to continue it! **

**WARNING: For those who HAVE NOT read past the death of Gaara : I suggest you LEAVE. I am not going to be responsible about something you didn't know yet and just found out by reading this story! Because this does have a spoiler for those who haven't read that far yet. But I'm just making sure I don't ruin it for those who don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, wish I did, insanely impossible, I know, THE END!**

**( set in Shippuden)**

**(This is based on Chapter 330 page 11 where Shikamaru is smoking)**

* * *

He sat back, arms behind his head, smoke coming form the cigarette he smoked. He stared into the sky, wondering if he'll ever be able to think the same again, ever since what had happened only what seemed a day ago. He didn't want to think about it, but it kept plaguing him, without a doubt. He was about to have his mind wonder off until he heard footsteps coming form behind. He came from his half dazed state, and sat up enough to see who was walking. He smiled a little to see that it was Hinata, who was wearing the same black garb he was and sad smile on her face. She slowly and quietly sat next to him, wrapping her arms around her legs. He laid back again, looking back into the sky.

"……….Shikamaru……" She started after a moment of silence. He tilted his head into her direction, enough to see her face.

"Hmm?' he asked, the cigarette tipping from the movement of his mouth. Hinata sighed.

"I…..I really wish you wouldn't smoke….." she said pleading with him. " I know you're sad but…", she had started to say while looking at her hands, until she felt his hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I know…….but It just feels right for me to…….sorry…" he said to her. Hinata smiled a little. She could understand where he was coming from though. She put her hand over his.

"It's okay…." she said. He finally sat up, sitting right next to her. He felt so safe with her, and so much more comfortable than with other people. For some reason, she always made him feel like he was floating on air. He took his hand and began to smooth out her hair. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke into another direction, away form her face, since the smoke did irritate her a little. Hinata leaned into his arm as he pulled her into his side.

"Hmm…… I wonder…" he said. She looked up into his face, curiously.

"What?' she asked.

"If I will able to watch to clouds the same way…..because before…..it just felt weird to watch them, until you came……then I felt better about watching them……kinda worried me a bit because I love watching clouds…."He said. After Asuma died, I he just never really felt the same about watching clouds anymore, that was, until the times when Hinata, his love, would come make him feel secure about it.

Before any of this, about two years ago, when they were thirteen, Ino had mad a bet that he and Hinata would end up together like Kurenai and Asuma, though, Shikamaru doubted it, since he had heard Hinata liked Naruto. Furthermore, he didn't expect any of that to come back and bite him in the ass, but it did a year later when they were fourteen. The more he thought about what Ino said, the more he was considering looking into Hinata. He was also surprised than ever when Hinata confronted him with her heated confession of blushing and stuttering.

He never thought that would happen until Chouji reminded him that 'history repeats itself'. Back then, Shikamaru didn't think he'd end up like Asuma, smoking and such. And once again, he was dead wrong. Though, Hinata wasn't the least bit like Kurenai in personality, but she was a sweet person to make up for it.

He had finally put out his cigarette into the grass, under his foot, squishing it until the light was out. He took out another, not lighting it, but letting it stay in his mouth. Hinata laid her head onto his chest.

"You don't…….you don't feel bad do you?" Hinata asked to cloud over the silence. Shikamaru almost wanted to laugh. He did feel bad over his death, but he knew what she meant.

"Sugar, the only thing I really feel bad about was not being able to do something to prevent it…." he said smiling at her, trying not to make her sad. He hated seeing a pained look on her face, especially if it was for his sake. Hinata stared into his eyes, tears welling up in the corners.

"P-please d-don't lie t-to me Shikamaru…" she said, the tears spilling over her plump cheeks. Shikamaru's face saddened. He felt like a complete jackass for making her cry like that. He kept his arm around her shoulders, his head hung down to her face, his cheek pressed up against hers. He could feel her tears rushing over his cheek. He took his hand and wiped away the tears from her face.

"Hinata…….baby-girl please don't cry……you don't need to cry for my sorry ass…." he said. Hinata turned her face to him more.

"D-don't say that…..I love you, and I feel as though if I don't cry for you…..I might not be able to feel you within me……. apart of me..…." she said. His eyes grew wide. He closed them and kissed her tears away.

"…………I love you too……….but please, don't cry. I hate seeing you sad or in pain…..it bothers me….." he said leaning his head into hers. She closed her eyes as well. His hand moved to her smaller one and grasped it , fingers becomes entwined.

"Please….promise me something…….." she said. He nodded his head.

"Promise me that…….you won't lie to me……….please…….I can't stand it…….it makes me feel so sad…." she said. Shikamaru frowned at himself. He had never wanted to see her upset or hurt, but it seemed his little lies about the way he felt sometimes made her that way.

"I promise……with everything I've got…………" he said taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it back into his pocket. They both stood up and dusted any grass of themselves. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, talking into her hair.

"Hinata……promise me this……" he said. She lifted her face to look into his eyes.

"Hai…" she said. He leaned down to her and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back.

"Promise me that even though you or I may be sad……that you'll keep on smiling with me….no matter what……" he said, smiling a little. Hinata stare at him, until a smile graced her face.

"I promise…..with everything I've got……" she said, quoting his exactly words. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She was what he needed to get away from it all, she was what he wanted……………………she was his safe haven.

* * *

**WHOO! Written at 10: 46 p.m! Okay, I stop now. I should to go bed! Until my next one-shot! Ja'ne!**


End file.
